teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Fury
"Fury" is the tenth episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the twenty-second episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 30, 2012. Synopsis Scott and Stiles (along with their single parents) are trapped in the sheriff's department by the kanima and its controller. Outside the station, the Argents, under the direction of their new leader, come looking to end the kanima and Derek. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (credit only) *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *John Wesley Shipp as Mr. Lahey *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent Co-Starring *Noree Victoria as Night Officer Uncredited *Fred Cruz as Sean Body *David Elson as Kanima *Morgan Ayres as Sean Long (archive footage) *Andrea Laing as Kara Simmons (archive footage) *Meghan Moonan as Jessica Bartlett (archive footage) *Brandon Stoughton as Tucker Cornish (archive footage) Trivia *Lydia (Holland Roden) doesn't appear in this episode at all. Quotes :Matt: Werewolves, hunters, kanimas... It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon! Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into? :Stiles: Abominable snowman. But it's more of, like, a wintertime thing. You know, seasonal. ---- :Derek: a paralyzed Stiles falls on him Get him off of me! :Matt: Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair! ---- :Stiles: a security video That's him! That's Matt! :Sheriff: All I see is the back of someone's head. :Stiles: Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird. ---- :Sheriff: Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead? :Stiles: Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks. They haven't won in like six years. OK, we don't have a motive yet. ---- :Stiles: All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four? :Sheriff: Four's enough for a warrant. ---- :Matt: You should've given me a chance. 'cause remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, "well, if I can't ever, no one can!" It's not totally true because, Allison, if I can't *have* you, NO ONE CAN! ---- :Stiles: Trust me, they'll let you in. :Sheriff: Trust *you*? :Stiles: Trust... Scott? ---- :Derek: at Matt This is the one controlling him? This kid? :Matt: Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. ---- :Stiles: Paralyzed So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical? :Derek: I can move my toes. :Stiles: Dude, I can move my toes. ---- :Melissa: Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day? :Scott: Matt This one's 16 he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager. :Stiles: He looks evil! ---- :Sheriff: Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun. :Matt: You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are. ---- :Matt: You know, I - I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', "how am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die. ---- :Stiles: What, are you going to kill everyone in here? :Matt: No. That's what Jackson is for. Soundtrack *Night - Zola Jesus *Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix) - Flight Facilities *Raise Your Weapon - Deadmau5 *We Must Be Killers - Mikky Ekko Category:Season Two Episodes